1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved flotation method for sulfide ores.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In general, when flotation of sulfide ores is carried out to effect mutual separation of ore constituents, a depressing agent is used to depress or inhibit the floatability of a particular constituent or constituents of the ore. A collecting agent, a frothing agent and a condition-regulating agent are used to induce a copious froth. The prior art flotation methods have been dependent on the utilization of these chemical agents or additives.
The mechanisms of the depressing action that occurs during flotation using chemical agents are due to a variety of effects, such as the cleaning effect of the agents on the surfaces of the mineral particles, the selective adsorption or the selective chemical affinity of the depressing agent to the mineral particles, or the change of electric charge on the surfaces of the mineral particles. A unified explanation of the effects caused by these variables is difficult. Therefore, in the flotation method utilizing the depressing action of chemical agents, various depressing agents are selected and used based on the various particular requirements of each process, namely, the kind of ore used and its quality, the kind of collecting agent used, etc. In addition to the treatment with chemical agents, there are other well known depressing methods involving physical treatments, for example, separation of Cu-Zn by heating the pulp, utilization of heating by a furnace, utilization of ultrasonic waves, or aging or heaping and the like.